Tulsa is way better
by strawberryxfeildsxATU
Summary: Sharon Marie Mathews just moved back to Tulsa from Massachusetts. She missed a lot in the 3 years she was gone. Can she be the same like she was before or did the New englanders change her? summary sucks but worth reading r//r


**::hey people. Um, this story is going to add people from S.E Hiltons' books. Especially the Outsiders and Tex. The only thing I'm going to say is I follow the descriptions in the book, but Mark, Dally, Johnny and the motorcycle boy aren't dead.::**

**I wondered around Tulsa aimlessly for about 2 hours. I haven't been to my house since I don't know when. My damn mother shipped me away to some dumb ass private school in some city in Massachusetts. She didn't send Delilah, she's to good of a student, Don't send Two-bit, they'd kick him out on the first day, Send good ol' Sharon though, she's in between both of them. **

**I noticed a familiar gas station, the DX. I walked up and saw 4 guys and two girls standing around talking to each other, I recognized all of them but would they recognize me? I changed a lot in 2 years, instead of my long rusty color hair, its medium height and was died Jet black, I had grown taller, and I was thinner in the stomach area and gained in the chest area. I ran up behind one of them and blocked his eyes. **

"**guess who it is." I smiled laughing a little in my voice, I could feel him have a small smile on his face.**

"**Hey there gorgeous." he hugged me and spun me around, he was like a bear. I saw my brother and sister look at me strange. **

"**hey Soda you gonna introduce us?" Two-bit gave a small smile and walked over to me, I could feel him undress me with those sick blue-grey eyes. I slapped him across the face. **

"**Keith Mathews you are such a pig, I'm your god damn sister!" I looked and saw Delilah crack a smile and I went over and gave her a hug.**

**The others were ones I always saw, Steve and Dally. I didn't recognize the other girl, no it wasn't Sylvia, surprisingly it was Steve's sister, she cut her hair really short from last time I remembered, she was getting cokes for everybody. **

"**Hey there sweetheart, how was your trip to New England?" Dallas came over to me. I smiled, I always had a spot for Dally in my heart, which is quiet amazing actually, he's always hitting on me and I can't stand it, but when Sylvia does shit to him I am ready to beat the living crap out of her. **

**I smiled slightly and gave him a hug "Those damn Yankees need to get lives man! Were I stayed you either were part of the bloods and the criptz (haha I forgot how to spell their name even though my bro was one xD ) or you weren't cool." he looked at me and cracked a smile I always melt on, **

"**Yeah, hey did you go into Boston wearing Yankees shit?" I smiled widely.**

"**yeah, they all started chucking stuff at me, them Boston people don't take anything funny do they?" he laughed, he had a gorgeous smile, I think I told him that about a million and one times. **

"**no they don't." he was still smiling, his blond hair covering his eyes, looks like he hasn't had a haircut in ages. **

"**Dallas, why didn't you call last night?" I heard a girl scream, I turned and saw Sylvia. I smiled and got on top of Dallas acting as much of a slut as her. **

"**He was too busy with me, you guys are done right?" I took Dallas' hand and stole his ring and showed my hand to her. She tried to back hand him but I grabbed her hand.**

"**I wouldn't even try doll face." she tried to kick me but I twisted her hand and heard her scream. Dallas laughed as she stomped off. I forgot about having his ring on until Two-bit reminded me.**

"**So Shar, your seriously with Dal?" I looked at him confusedly and he eyed my hand. I turned pink and gave Dally his ring back.**

"**So why'd you come back?" Steve asked me curiously. **

"**just to see your gorgeous face Stevey-poo." I laughed and he gave me a wanna-be death look.**

"**never call me Stevey-poo." I looked at him and placed a hand on my hip**

"**I'll call you whatever the hell I want to call you. Got that?" Dallas shook his head at me. I turned and Soda was talking to some girl in a stingray. I skipped over there and smiled **

"**Sodapop who we talking too?" he looked at me and smiled**

"**Cherry, she needed directions somewhere." I laughed and smiled towards Cherry.**

"**Hey there I'm Sharon, Two-bits younger sister." she smiled **

"**I'm Cherry as you obviously know." then her and Soda finished their conversation and then she took off. I laughed at him**

"**Excuse me sir, I need directions, I sorta got lost in your eyes." he smiled**

"**No problem miss just step inside of the store and I'll be glad to tell ya' " I laughed**

"**what a gentleman, Steve you need to take lessons from this guy." I walked into the store with Sodapop.**

**::end of chapter. Hoped you liked it I know I took Cassidy from a story but that's because she's one of my best buds and she told me to put her in.::**


End file.
